


Just A Normal Game.

by songmingi



Series: ♡ Bottom Mingi Series ♡ [1]
Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Bottom Mingi, Boys Being Boys, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Spit As Lube, bottom yeosang, pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songmingi/pseuds/songmingi
Summary: It should have been a normal game, yet, Mingi found himself on top of Yeosang, his drenched blonde hair sticking to his forehead, eyes widely staring at the taller panting heavily from their messy kiss. “Yeosang-ah,” Mingi breathes out, cheeks reddening when Yeosang hummed, his pretty pink lips shaping into a tiny smile. “What are we doing?”
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: ♡ Bottom Mingi Series ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815337
Kudos: 140





	Just A Normal Game.

It was late in the afternoon, sweating through their shirts and panting heavily, gulping down their third bottles of water from dancing for nearly four hours. It wasn’t that Mingi and Yeosang were overworking themselves, Seonghwa had strictly told them that they will practice their new comeback dances tomorrow, however, the two waved Seonghwa off, telling him that they wanted to play a game.

The two usually played this game whenever they spent alone time together. It was a normal game, dancing randomly and uncoordinatedly to whatever song that comes on the speakers, snickering and pulling jokes when one messes up or cheering if the other did something impressive. It was a  normal game for the two, it never ended in a way that would leave them breathless, caressing each other’s soaking bodies, and whining for the other to do something.

It should have been a _normal_ game, yet, Mingi found himself on top of Yeosang, his drenched blonde hair sticking to his forehead, eyes widely staring at the taller panting heavily from their messy kiss. “Yeosang-ah,” Mingi breathes out, cheeks reddening when Yeosang hummed, his pretty pink lips shaping into a tiny smile. “What are we doing?”

“What does it look like we’re doing?” Yeosang asks, lifting up a hand and pressing it to Mingi’s rosy cheek. “Do you not want to kiss anymore?”

“I—“ Mingi halted in mid-sentence, blinking down at the older, afraid that one of the staff might catch them in the act and scold them. But, he finds himself nodding, leaning his head back down and pressing their lips together in a much lazier paced kiss, different from the first one they shared. 

Yeosang ran his fingers through Mingi’s fading red hair, tugging on the roots, eliciting a whiny moan from the taller. “Mingi-ah,” Yeosang’s deep voice was soothing to Mingi’s ears, sticky like honey and melodic like a smooth grand piano. “Have you ever touched yourself?”

“I-I have,” Mingi answered, truthfully, nodding his head.

“What do you do?” Yeosang questioned, massaging Mingi’s scalp, wet from his sweat and the water he poured over his head an hour prior when he complained that he felt too hot. “I usually finger myself.” 

Mingi flushes, hating how honest Yeosang was, not taking shame to his words even if he always portrayed this shy, innocent person. “I-I do that, too,” Mingi replies in a small tone, whimpering from the pressure between his legs, Yeosang pressing his knee up against Mingi’s bulge. “Yeosang-ah—“ 

“Do you want to finger each other?” Yeosang asked, running his tongue over his bottom lip before taking it in between his teeth, brown eyes twinkling with something Mingi couldn’t describe. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, we could always kiss.” 

Mingi simply shook his head, not wanting to pass up this opportunity as he always did find Yeosang attractive, whenever he danced to when he laughed, Mingi caught himself gazing at him from across the room. Anyone would admit that Yeosang is absolutely breathtaking, so having him under Mingi, asking if he wanted to touch Yeosang the way he touches himself, why would he ever say no?

“Is that a yes?” Yeosang asked, chuckling in a low tone from Mingi’s eager nod. He pressed his hands to Mingi’s chest, lightly pushing the larger man off of him until Mingi was sitting on his knees and Yeosang sitting on his butt. “You’re going to need to take off your pants, Mingi-ah.”

“Right...” Mingi answered shortly, moving off of Yeosang, pulling his grey sweats down to his thighs, blushing from humiliation when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Yeosang tugged down his own shorts, throwing them to the side before motioning for the other to move closer. 

“You’re so big, Mingi-ah,” Yeosang gasps, gawking at Mingi’s half-hard cock, growing every passing second. The redness on Mingi’s face scattered to his ears and neck, swallowing thickly when Yeosang gently flicks his finger under the head, making his cock bounce. “And you’ve been keeping this all to yourself?”

“I didn’t think anyone would... You know,” Mingi admitted, flinching from Yeosang’s slender finger lightly trailing along the underside of his cock, getting pre-cum on the floor and landing on his fingers. “Y-Yeosang-ah...” 

“We don’t have any lube, so we’re gonna have to suck on each other’s fingers to make it easier for ourselves,” Yeosang purred, his soothing voice was intoxicating to Mingi’s ears, loving every word he spoke; it made him feel lightheaded. “That’s alright with you, right?” 

“Mhm.” Mingi nods, opening his mouth and lolling his tongue out without Yeosang having to tell him so, receiving a little chuckle from the blonde. 

Yeosang traces his fingers over the outline of Mingi’s plush lips, a slight grin forming on his lips as a deep noise rumbles from Mingi, closely sounding like a whine. Without a second thought, Yeosang slips two fingers into Mingi’s awaiting mouth, the redhead closing his lips around the digits and lightly sucked, eyes twinkling and practically asking if he looked cute. 

“You’re so greedy, Mingi-ah, I thought we were both going to do it,” Yeosang teased, his brown eyes flickering to Mingi’s large hands resting upon his bare thighs before looking back at the redhead. “You’re sucking on my fingers and you won’t let me have a taste.” 

Mingi made a soft whine as if he was apologizing around Yeosang’s fingers before lifting his left hand up to Yeosang, allowing the blonde to take his long fingers into his mouth. 

The two sat on their knees, sucking and whining around each other’s fingers, soaking as much as they could with spit. It was like Mingi’s entire body was set on fire, scorching the more he watched Yeosang take his fingers deeper in his throat; swallowing until his lips reached his knuckles.  The sight was titillating, drool dripping from the corner of Yeosang’s lips, flickering his eyes to meet Mingi’s as he pushed his head further down, slurping loudly as he pulled back. 

Mingi kneeled there, dumbfounded, letting Yeosang’s slender fingers sit in his mouth as he ogled at the stunning blonde.  Yeosang releases Mingi’s fingers with a wet slurp, running his tongue over the back of Mingi’s fingers. “You seem shocked,” Yeosang mumbles, pulling his fingers from Mingi’s mouth, the redhead gaping at the blonde before averting his eyes to his thighs. “Are you getting shy on me?” 

“No,” Mingi replies, shaking his head. “I’m — You’re really pretty, Yeosang-ah.” 

“You flatter me, Mingi-ah,” Yeosang chuckles, shifting closer to Mingi, using his other hand to lift Mingi’s chin up. “You look adorable yourself.” Mingi hummed, closing his eyes, allowing Yeosang to run his tongue over the bow of his red lips, outlining it before nudging between, separating Mingi’s lips to deeply kiss him.

Mingi deliberately falls onto his back, permitting the blonde to climb on top of him, lips never breaking apart. They shared heavy breaths through their nose, rolling their lower halves together; carelessly grinding and mewling in each other’s hot mouths, waiting for the other to do something first. 

Surprisingly, Mingi was the first to move his hands down Yeosang’s hips, groping his asscheeks, kneading the meat to arouse a shaky moan before spreading them apart. ”M-Mingi,” Yeosang gasps, his head falling in the crook of Mingi’s neck when the redhead circled the rim of his puckered hole. ”Please... _Please_ , p-put it in me—” Yeosang’s pretty pink lips formed into a tiny ’ _o_ ’ at the sensation of Mingi’s long, slim finger penetrating his hole, pushing all the way in until his knuckle rested on his rim. 

”Me too,” Mingi whispered, whimpering as he buckled his hips upwards, hoping Yeosang would understand. ”Me too, pretty please,”

Yeosang inhales shakily, pushing his hips back onto Mingi’s finger as he moves his hand between their bodies, reaching down between Mingi’s thick thighs. He teasingly presses the pad of his finger against Mingi’s greedy pink hole, pushing in just a little bit of his finger before pulling out completely, giggling softly from Mingi’s whiny moans.

“S-Stop teasing,” Mingi muttered, sniffling as he was on the verge of tears, threatening to spill if Yeosang continued to tease him. 

Yeosang giggles, light and soft, pressing an apologetic kiss to Mingi’s exposed collarbone before entering his middle finger in Mingi’s tight hole, arousing a broken moan. “Let's move them together,” Yeosang whispers, pushing his middle finger in and out of the redhead as Mingi follows along, the two growing needier, desiring to feel more than one finger. 

“C-Can we add another?” Mingi asked in a weak tone, shattering into a light sob, clenching greedily around Yeosang’s middle finger. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Yeosang panted, nodding his head. “Yeah, another one.” 

It didn’t take long for the two to have four fingers deep inside of each other, moans mixed with tears, bodies squirming as they were nearing their sweet releases. Mingi clenched Yeosang close to him, whining and weeping into the older’s shoulder, thighs trembling when Yeosang’s fingers brushed right on the sweet bundle of nerves, but never fully pressing it, taunting the redhead. 

All the while, Mingi’s deliciously long fingers pressed every right spot deep inside Yeosang that Yeosang never knew he could reach, the blonde gasping and choking out whimpers, pushing his hips back, meeting with Mingi’s sloppy flicks.  “I… I’m going to cum…” Mingi panted, arching his back, mouth falling open. “Y-Yeosang!” 

Yeosang didn’t reply, too lost in pleasure to form words, his body twitching above Mingi’s, the two boys squirting cum all over their drenched t-shirts, their voices mixing melodically.  Mingi rested his head on the glossy dance floor, red hair falling wildly around his head as Yeosang pushed himself up from Mingi’s hold, blonde hair messy and sticking to his forehead as he tried catching his breath. The two stared at one another for a brief second, sharing precious smiles before leaning in to press a soft peck, giggling. 

“We should clean up before we get caught,” Yeosang whispers, nudging his nose with Mingi, the two flustered from their activities but sharing similar feelings. 

“Yeah, we should.” Mingi drowsily replies, goofily smiling at Yeosang. 


End file.
